Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, je n'existe pas II
by Miss Aleksandra Malfoy
Summary: 2e Tome de l'histoire. Suite des aventures d'Elena Kalèchkovna, fille de Lord Voldemort malgré elle. Chapitre 5 EN LIGNE !
1. Mauvais commencement

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Coucou à tous ! Une nouvelle année, un nouveau tome en ligne ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenté le tout premier chapitre de "Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II". Que devient Elena ? Et les Gryffondors ? Drago va-t-il reconquérir sa belle ? Tout ces questions ont réponses dans cette nouvelle aventure !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mauvais commencement 

Septembre. Elena Kalèchkovna, jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, entre cette année en 7e année à Poudlard. Une adolescente pas comme les autres … une Serpentarde amie avec des Gryffondors ainsi que fille légitime du grand Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour être qui en plus perdit ses parents quelques mois auparavant. Pauvre enfant.

Ces deux mois passez chez Severus Rogue l'on aidé à se rétablir en partie. Elle en apprit énormément sur la vie sorcière de ses parents, et surtout sur celle de sa mère.

_Flash Back_

_Elena était assise dans le canapé du salon du modeste manoir de Severus Rogue. Elle sentit une bonne odeur venir chatouiller ses narines. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant, elle découvrit un Rogue vêtu d'un tablier, cuisinant avec passion le repas du soir._

_« Un problème Elena ? demanda l'homme qui se retourna à l'entente des pas de son élève._

_- Euh … non, aucun. Ca sent bon …_

_- J'espère que tu aimeras tout aussi le goût !_

_- Je pense que oui. »_

_Elena s'assit sur une chaise et continua de regarder son professeur s'appliquer dans son travail. Ce moment calme était idéal pour parler de quelque chose qu'elle se demandait depuis déjà quelques jours :_

_« Professeur ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je me demandais … pourquoi avez-vous voulu m'héberger chez vous pendant l'été ?_

_- Tu n'avais plus de foyer alors …_

_- Mais vous me détestiez ! »_

_Un léger silence s'installa, Elena le brisa rapidement afin de faire avancer la conversation :_

_« Pas vrai ?_

_- Oui, je te détestais ..._

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Etais-ce à cause de mes amis ?_

_- Ca n'a en effet pas joué à ton avantage de te lier d'amitié avec ces Gryffondors … mais ce n'est pas la cause principale._

_- Qu'est-ce alors ? »_

_Le Professeur Rogue hésita. Devait-il raconter sa vie sentimentale à cette gamine ? Mais en même temps, elle aurait pu être sa propre fille …_

_« C'est ta mère._

_- Ma mère ? Ma mère était une moldue …_

_- Non, pas ta mère adoptive, ta vraie mère. Ludivine Riley._

_- Vous la connaissiez ?_

_- Assurément. Nous étions dans la même classe._

_- Elle était à Serpentard ?_

_- Oh non ! Gryffondor était sa maison. Et devine qui était sa meilleure amie ?_

_- Euh …McGonagall ?_

_- Ni plus ni moins que Lily Evans, plus connue sous le nom de Lily Potter !_

_- Potter ? La mère d'Harry ?_

_- Exacte ! Et comme Lily traînait avec Mr Potter père lorsqu'elle ne lui faisait pas la gueule, Ludivine n'étais jamais loin !_

_- C'est parce qu'elle était amie avec les parents d'Harry que vous me détestiez ?_

_- Laisse-moi finir, tu comprendras ! Un jour notre Professeur de Potion nous a demandé de travailler par binômes pour un long devoir à rendre. Il avait bien entendu prit soin de préformer les groupes. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec Elle ! A mon grand étonnement, elle est venue à côté de moi avec un merveilleux sourire … tu as ce même sourire, et tu devrais le faire apparaître plus souvent … »_

_Elena rosit légèrement et baissa la tête quelques instants. Severus reprit :_

_« Pour ce devoir, nous nous sommes vu souvent, presque tous les jours …mais nous ne travaillions pas vraiment …enfin, non. Ta mère parlait beaucoup, me posait sans arrêt des questions sur mes goûts, mes passe-temps et tout ce qui va avec, et moi j'essayais de travailler ! dit-il avec un petit rire. Je l'ai plusieurs fois repoussée, mais elle n'a jamais cessé d'être souriante et aimable ... c'était un vrai rayon de soleil, un rayon qui éclairait un élève solitaire de Serpentard, la tête toujours plongée dans ses livres de Potion. Et puis, un jour j'ai céder … j'ai laissé tomber mon masque de l'indifférence et de l'exaspération. Je me suis mit à rire avec elle. Et sans m'en apercevoir, nous nous rapprochions ... elle est devenue en peu de temps ma seule véritable amie à Poudlard. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'a pas été accepté …encore moins lorsque nous sommes devenus amants. »_

_Elena resta bouche bée. Amants ? Sa mère et son Prof de Potion ? Wow …_

_« Nous avons tout fait pour être discrets lors de nos rendez-vous, mais on nous a rapidement découvert, je ne sais comment. Nos maisons respectives nous ont, à tous deux, fait la morale … mais les autres, on s'en fichait. J'ai été complètement rejeté de Serpentard. Ludivine, elle, a beaucoup reçu de ses « amis ». Lily la protégeait comme elle pouvait, mais rien à faire contre les garçons. Un en particulier : Sirius Black. C'était le meilleur ami de Potter, ainsi que le parrain du Potter 2e génération. Il courrait après ta mère depuis des mois et elle ne lui a jamais cédé. Jaloux que ce soit moi l'heureux élu du cœur de Ludi, lui et ses copains on été encore plus cruels avec moi qu'auparavant. Oh oui, j'étais le souffre douleur de Potter et ses amis ! Je subissais silencieusement et pensais à ma tendre pour oublier que j'avais mal … ça les énervait un peu plus ! Et puis un jour, Ludivine a tout découvert et est entrée dans une de ces colères …depuis, plus rien. J'ai réussi à passer mes 3 derniers mois à Poudlard dans la joie et la tranquillité. Mais ce bonheur ne fut que de courte duré …où en tout cas, de trop courte durée pour moi. Alors qu'elle avait emménagé ici même depuis quelques moi, un soir je ne l' ai pas retrouvé dans un des fauteuils du salon comme d'habitude. Elle avait disparut …je l'ai cherché des semaines et des semaines …introuvable ! Elle ne m'avait laissé aucun indice, rien ! J'en ai terriblement souffert. »_

_Elena se sentie désolée pour Severus. Une telle haine est compréhensible …le pauvre._

_« Je l'ai retrouvé en fin de compte. Morte, dans une petite maison de campagne en France. Tuée par mon maître, ton père biologique._

_- Vous êtes un partisan de Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle avec dégoût._

_- J'étais. Je ne suis plus …enfin, je joue à présent avec le feu : je suis espion pour le compte de Dumbledore._

_- Il y a quelques détails qui m'échappe ... pourquoi est-elle partie ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle été tué ?_

_- Il y a encore quelques temps, j'étais tout aussi ignorant que toi. Dumbledore m'a apprit la vérité il n'y a que peu de temps, ce vieux sorcier n'avait jamais rien dit à personne, sur le souhait de Ludivine. Durant une semaine, Voldemort m'avait envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays. Durant cette semaine ... je ne sais comment cela s'est passé, mais elle s'est retrouvée enceinte du Mage Noir. Il l'avait violé ... et lorsqu'elle a apprit l'identité du Père ; après tout, ça aurait pu être moi ; elle s'est enfuit. Elle avait honte, honte de porter l'enfant d'un monstre alors que c'était moi son futur époux !_

_- Elle a eu honte de moi ? demanda Elena, le coeur serré._

_- Pas de toi directement, mais de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle._

_-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas avorté si elle ne me voulait pas ? Dit la jeune fille avec colère._

_- Parce qu'après avoir trouvé son petit coin tranquille en France, elle s'est attachée au petit bout de choux qui grandissait en elle ! Elle ne te voyait plus comme Son enfant, mais le sien ... et puis, avec sa soeur, tu n'étais plus que sa seule famille. Elle a fuit le monde magique pour être au calme et t'élever comme une enfant normale. Mais les problèmes l'on rattrapé, ton géniteur te cherchait ..._

_- Pourquoi ? Comment connaissait-il mon existence ?_

_- Je ne sais pas si je dois te mettre au courant ... tu connais la prophétie liant Potter à Voldemort ?_

_- Il me semble que oui._

_- Et bien peu de temps après cette prophétie, une deuxième est apparue, te liant à ton tour au Lord. Pour résumer, tu es l'héritière, celle qui fera basculée la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre."_

_Abasourdie, Elena regardait avec étonnement Severus Rogue ... tout en essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire._

_"Vous voulez dire que le destin du monde Sorcier est entre mes mains ?_

_- C'est ça l'idée !_

_- Wow, comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes ... attendez une minute ! Comment il savait que ma mère était enceinte de Lui ?_

_- Voldemort n'est pas un coureur de jupons comme les Malefoys, je me demande encore qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il touche à Ludivine de cette façon !_

_- Donc en fait, en apprenant le contenu de la deuxième prophétie, il savait que s'il y avait un enfant de Lui, ça ne pouvait être que moi !_

_- Exact ! _

_- Mais ma mère s'était cachée ... comment l'a-t-il retrouvé ?_

_- Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont très habiles pour tout ce qui concerne l'espionnage ... beaucoup de relation et une grande efficacité, tout ça pour retrouver Ludivine quelques jours avant sa propre chute._

_- Et moi , il ne m' a pas retrouvé parce que j'étais chez ma tante ce jour là._

_- Et oui, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, encore quelques semaines et tu étais découverte !_

_- Vous croyez qu'il m'aurait tué ?_

_- Te tuer ? Non, il ne voulait surtout pas te tuer ! Son but est de gagner, avec toi dans sa poche, sa victoire était assurée ! Maintenant, sa tache est plus dure, et il préfère t'éliminer car il sait très bien qu'à moins d'un miracle, jamais tu ne te tourneras vers Lui !_

_- C'est sûr ... _

_- Ces réponses te conviennent-elles ?_

_- Oui, merci Professeur._

_- En dehors des cours, appelle-moi Severus, dit-il avec un léger sourire._

_- Entendu ... Severus."_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Elena était entrée en même temps que son Professeur de Potion à Poudlard, trois jours avant la rentrée officielle des élèves. Elle avait retrouvé ses autres professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore, qui s'aperçut que malgré tout les évènements passés, la jeune fille affichait un sourire sur ses lèvres roses, discret mais présent.

Ca y est, le grand jour était arrivé. Elle les attendait, assise à la table des Serpentards. 5 minutes, puis 10, puis 20 ... les voilà enfin, arrivant par petits groupes. Ils s'installèrent tous à leur table respective et commencèrent à bavarder entre eux, en attendant les Première Année, venant par le Lac.

Elle aperçut ses amis, qui la virent également ... mais seule Hermione fut assez courageuse et allât embrasser son amie sur la joue.

"Bonjour Elena, je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Hermione, répondit la Serpentarde.

- Je te laisse, je dois retourner à ma table."

Elle allait s'en aller quand Elena l'interpella :

"Mione ?

- Oui ?

- Merci."

La Gryffondore sourit.

"Mais de rien !"

Elena la regarda s'installer avec ses camarades de maison.

/J'espère que cette année se déroulera mieux que la précédente ... je l'espère de tout coeur./

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que la cérémonie de répartition avait déjà commencé. Après celle-ci, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir après ces deux mois de vacances, j'espère d'ailleurs que chacun s'est bien reposé ! Comme chaque année, la forêt interdite est bien sûre interdite, et la liste des objets interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école peut être consultée à tout moment dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Je tiens à vous annoncer que les deux nouveaux Préfets en Chef de cette année sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, félicitation à vous deux ! Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de manger ... alors je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

D'un claquement de doigts, le splendide repas apparut sur les cinq tables. Alors que tous avaient bien entamé le repas, les deux grandes portes en bois de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser place à un individu vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire. Il était trempé, il devait donc pleuvoir à l'extérieur. Il retira sa vaste capuche de sa tête et regarda en direction de la table des Professeurs.

"Excusez-moi de mon retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques avec mon moyen de transport.

- Vous êtes tout pardonné, dit Dumbledore. Mes cher élèves, continua-t-il en regardant tous les adolescents, je vous présente notre nouvel élève qui nous vient tout droit de Durmstrang : Mr Ivan Lenikov !"

Ivan Lenikov !?! Elena, qui jusqu'à lors était plus intéressée par l'écrasement des petits pois dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, leva enfin la tête pour regarder celui qui venait d'entrer.

/Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pitié, dites-moi que c'est affreux cauchemar !/

"Mr Ivan Lenikov sera durant toute cette année scolaire, élève à Serpentard. De la part de tous je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

- Merci Professeur"

Il cherchait une place de libre quand son regard s'arrêta sur une fille aux cheveux long et noirs brillants. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle détourna le visage. Le nouvel élève s'avança donc vers cette jeune personne isolée en bout de table. Plus il s'approchai d'elle, plus elle tentait de l'ignorer ... en regardant son assiette, sur les côtés ou même en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa poche de robe de sorcier. Mais rien à faire, le nouvel élève s'assit en face d'elle, à son grand malheur.

"Alors comme ça on ne me dit même plus bonjour, mon Kotenok ?"


	2. Toi et moi, finit à jamais

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture ! Que dire ... merci pour tous ces commentaires, vous ne savez pas à quel point le soutient de lecteurs remotive un auteur (j'en avait bien besoin) ! J'espère ne pas prendre de retard ... mais ça, c'est l'avenir qui le décidera (ou plutôt ma motivation et mon temps libre, lol !) !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Toi et moi, finit à jamais 

Elena ne dit rien, elle n'osait même pas le regarder.

"Aurais-tu perdu ta jolie petite langue durant notre année de séparation ?"

Elle daignat enfin croiser son regard avec le sien. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient lancer des éclairs, foudroyant le premier qui oserait la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Et bien, et bien, tu as l'air heureuse de me revoir, ça fait plaisir !

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis ravie ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ca se voit ..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire du coin.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

- Mais voyons ma chère Elena, j'ai toujours aimé l'Europe occidentale et ...

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ivan !

- La vérité c'est que mes parents ont constaté que mes résultats étaient en légère chute ...

- Légère chute ?

- Tout est une question de point de vue ! Bref, ils ont pensé qu'une nouvelle école magique pouvait être une façon pour moi de reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Poudlard n'est pas la seule école de magie au monde, je crois !

- Certes, mais c'est celle où mon unique amour est !

- Ben voyons ... je suis flatée d'avoir une telle place dans ton coeur ! dit-elle avec ironie."

Il ignora son ton peu aimable et continua de lui parler avec sa voix mielleuse.

"Dit donc, tu as changé en venant ici à ce que je vois ! Finit le look "rat de bibliothèque" ! Ca te va divinement bien mon Kotenok ...

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ...

- Comme ça quoi ? Tu veux dire ..."mon Kotenok" ?"

Elena, qui rageait depuis déjà un moment, s'apprettait à frapper le garçon en face d'elle quand le directeur annonça la fin du repas.

"Que les Préfets accompagnes leurs camarades de maison dans leur salle commune. Quand aux Préfets en Chef, qu'ils me suivent."

Elena et Ivan allaient se diriger vers la masse d'élèves de Serpentard quand Dumbledore les interpela :

"Miss Kalèchkovna, Mr Lenikov ! Venez avec moi aussi !"

Sans poser de questions, les quatre élèves suivirent le directeur à travers les couloirs du chateau.

Elle était tout proche de lui et pourtant il se sentait loin d'elle. Elle, sa belle, son amour unique ... son Elena à lui. Drago avait suivit toute la scène depuis sa place à table. Tous étaient joyeux, autour de lui, au diner. Blaise se vantait de ses conquètes durant l'été, Crabbe et Goyle se goinfraient tout en riant, et Pansy ne cessait de roucouler, accrochée à son bras telle une sang-sue. Mais le blond au regard de glace avait été ailleurs durant tout ce temps. Il avait contemplé sa joie de vivre pendant des minutes et des minutes du coin de l'oeil, et avait ressentit une pointe de jalousie à la venue de cet étrangé ... cet étrangé qui semblait la connaître. S'il s'approchait trop d'elle, il serait capable de ...

"Voici, dit Dumbledore, votre nouvelle salle commune à tous les quatre. Il est de coutume que seuls les préfets et préfets en chefs aient une salle commune à part, mais exeptionnellement, Miss Kalèchkovna et Mr Lenikov vont passer cette année avec vous deux."

Ils se trouvaient tous les cinq devant un immense tableau, représentant un paysage eneigée. Une jeune elfe des neiges arriva. Malgré sa robe fine et légèrement déchirée par endroits, la jeune créature ne semblaient pas avoir froid du tout.

"Vous désirez ?

- Bonsoir Célestine, voici les quatre jeunes dont je vous ai parlé hier ... je vous les laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant demain. Bonne nuit à vous tous."

Tandis que le Directeur s'en allait, Célestine dévisageaient les quatres élèves de ses yeux gris. D'un seul regard, elle s'aperçu que ce petit groupe était formé d'une amie loyale et intelligente, d'une rebelle perdue dans sa vie, d'un traitre au visage charmeur et d'un jeune homme plus bon qu'il ne pense.

"Bien, choisir un mot de passe est une tache amusante pour certains mais étant donné que vous n'êtes pas deux mais quatre, je me permets de vous l'imposer. En vous observant, un mot me semble correspondre : Vérité. La vérité est quelque chose de dur à dire, quelque chose dont on se s'aperçoit pas tout de suite, quelque chose de fondamental dans la vie, car même si certaines vérités blessent, d'autres arrangent les choses ... je vous laisse méditer sur ce mot de six lettres durant cette nouvelle année."

Le tableau glissa sur le côté, laissant ainsi un passage menant vers la salle commune.

"Entrez. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, demain sera une longue journée. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à votre disposition. Bonne nuit."

Les quatre jeunes entrèrent à la file indienne et s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté des lieux. Enfin, surtout Hermione et Elena. Ivan était habitué à ce luxe, quand à Drago ... ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

La salle commune était, non pas circulaire comme l'année précédente, mais rectangulaire. Devant eux, se trouvait quatre portes en bois brun foncé. De gauche à droite, la première avait un encadrement argenté, la seconde un encadrement rouge, la troisième un encadrement vert, la dernière un encadrement noir. A leur droite, tronaît une magnifique cheminée en marbre gris-noir, entourée d'un canapé et de fauteuils bleus-nuit. Quand à leur gauche, se trouvait un mini-bar en bois et marbre gris comme la cheminé, avec un choix de diverses boissons sans alcool (n/a : Dumby est fou mais pas à ce point, mdr !). A côté de celà, se trouvait une porte plus claire que les quatre précédentes, sans doute la salle de bain pensèrent les élèves.

Hermione brisa le silence qui règnait en s'adressant au nouvel élève :

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et toi ?

- Ivan, dit-il d'un ton lasse.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ivan.

- Cette joie n'est pas réciproque."

Cette dernière réplique choqua quelque peu la Gryffondor. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle de la part d'un Serpentard ? Elena, elle, rit intérieurement ... c'était du Ivan pur ! Quand à Drago, il observait un peu tout ce qui se passait et pouvait se passer dans la pièce du coin de l'oeil.

" Je n'avais pas de souvenirs désagréables avec Victor Krum. Tu viens pourtant bien de Durmstrang, comme lui ...

- Comme ici à Poudlard, il y a différents types de personnes. Krum était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus con : rien dans la tête, tout dans les muscles.

- Tu te crois peut être meilleur ? intervint Elena."

Ivan s'approcha de la jeune fille lentement, avec une démarche féline. Il tendit ses lèves vers son oreille et lui murmura :

"Je pensais que tu avais déjà compris que j'étais le meilleur."

Drago fulminait intérieurement. Comment osait-il l'approcher ainsi !

"Mais, reprit le nouvel élève, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Bonne nuit à tous !"

Il alla s'engoufrer dans sa chambre. Celle avec une porte à l'encadrement noir. Hermione fit de même quelques secondes après, prétendant avoir beaucoup de choses à préparer pour demain.

Il ne restait plus que Elena et Drago. Elena fuyait le regard de Drago. Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Quelques longues minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que le blond ne se décide de dire quelque chose :

" Tu m'as manqué cet été."

Elena, debout près du mini-bar, ne répondit rien. Drago, ne s'avouant pas vaincu, retenta sa chance :

" Je n'ai cessé de pensé à toi."

Elena daigna enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Ah oui, et de quelle façon ? Je t'ai manqué parce que tu ne pouvais plus tenter de me foutre dans ton plumar ? Tu pensais à moi en te disant "oh quel bon souvenir, comme je me suis bien foutu d'elle et de ses sentiments" !

- Non, pas du tout ! Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont ...

- Oh bien sûr ! Arrête ton baratin, je ne te crois plus ! On se fout de moi une fois mais pas deux !

- Je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi ...

- Drago, ferme là ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Ce que tu as fais jamais je ne te le pardonnerai, c'est inhumain ! En fait, c'est digne d'un Serpentard ! Digne d'un Malefoy !

- Elena, je t'en pris, essaye de comprendre ...

- Comprendre quoi ? J'ai déjà tout compris depuis le jour où Zabini à ouvert sa grande gueule devant tout le monde ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis sentie humiliée ...

- J'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention ...

- Ferme la ! FERME LA !!!"

Elena s'avança vers Drago à grand pas et le gifla avec force. Des larmes de rages perlèrent au bord de ses yeux bleus. Drago ne réagit pas. Il reçu cette claque sans rien dire.

"Je te déteste, et je te détesterai jusqu'à ma mort !"

Sur cette phrase cinglante, elle tourna les talons et s'engoufra dans sa chambre, celle qui se trouvait la plus à gauche.

Drago avait mal. Non pas à cause de cette claque, ce n'était pas la première et surement pas la dernière, mais à cause de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et cette dernière phrase avait eu l'effet d'un poignard qui s'était directement planté dans son coeur. Un petit coeur, certes, mais un coeur tout de même. Après celà, il aurait pu se faire un raison. Se lamenter chaque jour de l'avoir perdu, elle, son unique amour, celle qui l'avait initié à ce sentiment si beau, si fort ! Mais un Malefoy était un Malefoy. Même blessé, même sur le point de mourir, il n'abandonnera pas.

Drago se fit cette promesse intérieure en regardant avec intensité le feu crépiter avec vivacité dans la cheminé. C'était un défit à relevé, même s'il était pratiquement impossible à gagner. Le Serpentard s'en alla ensuite se coucher, comme ses autres camarades.

Cette scène n'avait pas échappé à une paire d'yeux curieux. Une paire d'yeux appartenant à un certain Lenikov.

"Une déception amoureuse ? Ne t'en fait pas mon petit Kotenok, Ivan sera là pour sècher tes larmes."

Un rire sadique retentit dans la nuit. C'était celui d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et au regard envoutant.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lilli-Puce: La voici, la voilà ... c'est la suite !

Lixy: Le nombre exacte de chapitres est toujoursd une surprise ! Quand j'ai commencé ma fiction, je ne savais pas (par exemple) que le 1e tome prendrait 32 chapitres. Celui-là, je pense qu'il en contiendra un peu moins ... mais encore, je ne peux pas prévoir (j'ai beau avoir l'histoire en tête, la découpe exacte m'est encore inconnue ') ! Triste ... ma fiction ? Oui, c'est vrai vers la fin ... il y aura aussi des moments tristes dans ce 2e tome, mais ... je n'aime pas les fins malheureuses ;) !

Tokito-san: Merci beaucoup ;) ! Elena et Drago ? Ensemble à nouveau ? Je sais paaaas ... on verra ;p (mais oui, c'est certain qu'ils vont revenir ensemble ... mais ce que tu sais pas, c'est comment ça va s'arranger !) !

Samara 83: Si je suis une gentille auteur inspirée aillant un tant soit peu de temps pour écrire sa ficiton, il y aura un nouveau chapitre tous les mois. Mais ... il est possible (même probable ") que j'ai du retard sur certains chapitres ... je m'excuse d'avance d'ailleurs de vous faire patienter " !

Mon ange vole: Merci, j'ai moi même remarqué que mon style à évolué depuis le début de ma fiction (en même temps, entre une fille de 15 ans et demi qui commence dans l'écriture et une fille de presque 18 ans qui commence à avoir de l'aisance ... y'a pas photo ') !

Sara: Merci, régale toi avec ce nouveau chapitre ;) !


	3. Comme frère et soeur

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. un 

Pfiou ! J'ai passée ma journée à finir ce chapitre 3 (oui j'ai quelques jours de retard ... mais j'étais en vacances au ski ") ! Voilà, sinon je vous fais part de mon combat : Je jouais, sur un forum (forum HPL pour ceux qui connaissent), Elena Kalèchkovna (avec une tout autre personnalité ... une vrai Serpentarde "). Ce forum, depuis un moment, je n'y vais plus car je n'ai plus le temps (ni l'envie, etc ... enfin beaucoup de raisons !) et y'a une personne que je ne connais même pas qui s'est permis de reprendre mon personnage et se vante de pouvoir aussi bien le jouer que moi ! Non mais c'est dingue quoi, y'a des gens qui sont culotés ! C'est mon personnage et je lui ai donné une personnalité que seule moi peux diriger à la perfection (normal, c'est MON perso !) ! Donc je me bats pour qu'on supprime son compte ! Voilà voilà, vous en avez surement rien à foutre de ça mais j'avais envie de le dire " !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Comme frère et soeur 

Pendant près de deux semaines, Ivan n'avait pas pu une seule fois se retrouver seul avec Elena. Et pourtant, il avait essayé tout et n'importe quoi pour y arriver ! La jeune fille était constament suivie d'Hermione. La Gryffondore, sans doute pour se faire pardonner ses derniers mois où elle n'avait pas été là pour son amie, ne lachait pas d'une semelle la Serpentarde. Elena mangait avec Hermione, travaillait avec Hermione, passait son temps libre avec Hermione ... et s'asseyait à côté d'elle à tous les cours -étrangement, cette année les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient jumellés dans toutes les matières-. Quand on voyait l'une, l'autre n'était jamais loin ... au grand malheur du nouvel élève. Et grâce à cette nouvelle complicité, Elena renoua les liens avec ses amis d'antant. Ils n'avaient plus peur d'elle, ils lui parlaient de nouveau, elle était heureuse.

C'est à un croisement de différents couloirs, en direction des toilettes des filles, qu'elle tomba sur lui. Il était là, devant elle, sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée et sa cravate négigement attachée. Elena se décala sur le côté pour passé, mais Ivan fit de même pour toujour lui boucher le passage. Elle se redéplaça, cette fois de l'autre côté, il recommença.

"Laisse-moi passer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait ...

- Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait !

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir ... non !"

A cette réponse, la Serpentarde poussa le jeune homme devant elle et continua son chemin. Ivan se rendit compte d'un tas de chose depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. L' Elena de Durmstrang n'étais plus là. Ou en tout cas, elle avait énormément disparu. La jeune fille plongée dans ses bouquins, timide, réservée et amoureuse de lui avait laissée place à une jeune femme de caractère, rebelle, qui n'avait peur de rien et qui lui portait une haine inimaginable. La regagner sera dur, très dur. Mais il se devait de le faire ... pourquoi ? Personne à par lui ne le savait.

A peine avait-elle quitté un salop qu'elle en retrouvait un autre. Sortant des toilettes, elle tomba sur Blaise Zabini. Décidément, c'était la journée !

"Oh tiens, mais n'est-ce pas Kalèchkovna ? Seule en plus ! C'est si rare de nos jours !"

Elle préféra ignorer sa remarque. Elle ne le regardai même pas dans les yeux.

"Et bien alors, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Lache-moi Zabini. T'as pas quelques petits nouveaux de première année à terrifier ?

- Non ... et la seule personne dont je veux m'occuper aujourd'hui, c'est toi !

- Quel honneur ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des merdeux dans ton genre."

Elle le contourna et ne pu faire que quelques pas avant que le vile Serpentarde ne l'attrape par le bras et ne la plaque avec violence contre le mur de pierre le plus proche. La rencontre de la roche contre son dos fut si violente qu'elle glissa le long du mur. Le jeune homme la regarda de haut avec un sourire sadique puis s'acroupit à sa hauteur.

"De quel droit tu me parles ainsi ? On ne t'as pas apprit le respect ?

- Voilà le seul respect que tu mérites !"

Elle réunit les dernières forces qui lui restait en lui crachant à la figure. Blaise qui ne s'y était pas attendu, la frappa avec rage au visage.

"Sale petite pute !"

Ce coup était de trop, elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol froid. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne sentait même pas le sang couler sur son visage et dans son cou.

Quelqu'un la souleva et la porta. Et puis, le noir complet.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapée de sa salle commune. Au bar, Ivan, en train de remplir deux verres d'une mixture orange. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et lui tendit un verre. Elena regarda l'objet avec méfiance.

"Ce n'est que du jus de citrouille, rien de toxique."

L'héritière prit le verre, s'asseilla et but une petite gorgée. Il ne mentait pas.

"Il est sympa ce ... Zabini, c'est ça ?"

Elena regarda son verre. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-il en s'asseillant à ses côtés. Je t'ai entendu crier de l'endroit où nous nous sommes croisés."

Crier ? Elle avait crié ? Elle ne s'en rappelai même pas. Et le sang qu'elle avait sentit coulé ?

Elle tatta précipitament son visage et sa nuque. Non, pas de liquide rouge.

"Si c'est du sang que tu cherches, j'ai tout nettoyer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu en avais partout quand je suis arrivé.

- Il m'a poussé contre un mur puis il m'a ensuite frappé au visage.

- Tu n'auras pas de marques, j'ai fait le nécessaire."

Elle le détestait mais en plus elle lui devait la vie ou presque.

"Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Je m'en sortais très bien seule !

- Tu t'en sortais bien seule ? Arrête de te mentir à toi même ! Tu étais à sa mercie !

- Oui, et alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as secouru ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé crevé ?

- Parce que ..."

Elena le regardait dans les yeux. Elle se demandait qu'elle serait sa réponse.

" Parce que ... et pourquoi faut-il forcément une raison ? Je sauve qui je veux et quand j'en ai envie !"

Ivan se leva et alla se servir un autre verre.

"T'as bien changé toi, pourquoi moi je ne pourrai pas faire de même ?"

C'est vrai, se dit-elle. Elle n'était plus la même depuis qu'elle avait quitté Durmstrang, pouvait-il se produir la même chose chez d'autre ? Chez Ivan Lenikov ? Il lui faudrait plus que ça pour y croire en tout cas.

"Ouais, enfin ... merci quand même.

- Y'a pas de quoi, c'est normal."

Elena cru même apercevoir une pointe de sincérité. Est-ce qu'un loup pouvait devenir un agneau ? C'était étrange d'envisager celà ... surtout après autant de souffrances. Mais ... on pouvait toujours essayer, non ?

"Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

- Si ..., dit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre qui gargouillait légèrement.

- Tu ... tu accepterais de manger avec moi ? J'en ai un peu marre de manger seul ..."

Elena se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se tourna vers son "sauveur".

"Allons-y avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Les Serpentards sont de vrai ogres !

- Oui, j'ai vu. Surtout deux 7e année ... Crabbe et Goyle, je crois.

- Tu es un très bon observateur !

- Je sais, dit-il fièrement. J'ai d'ailleurs repèré, depuis déjà longtemps, la plus belle fille du monde, ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux."

Elena rougit malgré elle.

"Bien ... dépèches-toi, dit-elle pour changer de conversation. Je tiens vraiment à ne pas manger les miettes !"

Ils avaient beau être entourés de disaines d'élèves, ils se croyaient pourtant seuls. Ils y avait du brouat autour d'eux, ils ne l'entendaient pas. Non. Ils étaient dans un bulle rien qu'à eux. Et cette complicitée ne passa pas inaperçue.

En effet, Hermione guettait son amie et voyait d'un très mauvais oeil cette nouvelle amitié, surtout après tout ce qu'Elena avait dit au sujet d'Ivan. D'après la Serpentarde, c'était un "sale enfoiré de première", "un connard qui ne méritait que de crever", ... Hermione n'avait pas retenu tous les surnoms sympatiques que lui avait attribué Elena.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule, une autre personne obervait silencieusement.

"Drakichou, comment trouves-tu mon nouveau gloss ? Ca ne te donnes pas envie de m'embrasser ?

- Plus tard Pansy, j'ai pas la tête à me préocuper de ton maquillage, dit-il sans la regarder en face.

- Mais Draki ...

- Et cesse une bonne fois pour toute de m'attribuer des surnoms débils !"

Avant que l'affreuse Serpentarde ne réponde, Drago se tourna vers elle avec un sourire ironique au bout des lèvres :

"Une dernière chose ... ne cherche pas à essayer de t'embélire avec des artifices féminins. Car sans maquillage, tu ressembles à une truie, mais avec du maquillage, tu ressembles à une truie dont la figure est peinturlurée à l'excès !"

Pansy, outrée, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Drago souffla, soulagé. Au moins, elle n'était plus dans ses pattes. Mais le plus gros était encore là ... et c'était un ex-élève de Durmstrang. A chaque fois que Drago se disait que ça ne pouvait être pire, ça le devenait. Que cette ordure tourne autour de sa chère et tendre mais qu'il se fasse rejeter, tout comme lui, était rageant. Mais lorsque que ce Lenikov faisait son numéro et qu'Elena ne le repoussait aucunement, c'était insuportable. Il fulminait tellement qu'il en tordit la petite cuillère se trouvant dans sa main à cette instant. Il fallait qu'il se maitrise, d'une part pour ne pas dévoiler à Poudlard tout entier ses sentiments, c'était contre la vraie nature d'un Malefoy. D'autre partn il devait se concentrer et réfléchir plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour se débarasser du parasite qu'est Ivan et de reconquérir la confiance d'Elena.

Les jours passèrent et un week-end montra le bout de son nez. Elena était dans le parc avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils ne cessaient de rire et de se rappeler les bons moments de l'année précédente.

"Tu te souviens Elena, losqu'on croyait que t'étais lesbienne ?

- Oh oui ! dit la concernée en riant. Toi, Harry, et les autres avaient vraiment été stupides !

- Je confirme, ajouta la Gryffondore.

- Hey, Mione ! Y'avait de quoi quand même ! Quand tu embrasses Elena, tu n'y vas pas de main morte !

- C'est pour montrer à quel point la personne compte pour moi !"

Elena s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue, à la limite des lèvres. Elle regarda ensuite Ron.

"J'espère que tu n'es pas trop jaloux Rony Chéri !"

Comme pour ne pas perdre Hermione, le roux prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il pu contre son torse.

"Touche pas à ma Mione !"

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se libera légèrement de l'emprise de son bien aimé et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Vous êtes mignon lorsque vous êtes jaloux, Ronald Weasley !"

Ron grogna en réponses à leurs taquineries. Elena se tourna vers Harry.

"Et toi, Harry ? Il me semble que tu n'es plus seul à présent ?

- C'est vrai ... Ginny est merveilleuse. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est que tu la connaissais depuis 5 ans et ce n'est que récement que tu te rendes compte de tout ça !

- J'étais aveugle, Hermione. Et j'étais obnibulé par d'autres filles. Des filles déjà amoureuses de d'autres garçons ..."

Elena se sentit un peu mal à l'aise le temps de quelques secondes. Ron se leva soudainement.

"J'ai horriblement faim ! Hermione, tu viens avec moi clémender de la nourriture à Dobby ?

- Euh, oui, si tu y tiens."

Harry et Elena les regardèrent partir, main dans la main. Puis le survivant dirigea son regard vers les mains délicates de la jeune fille. Il se rendit compte de quelque chose :

"Tiens ! dit-il en lui prenant le poignet. Tu as gardé mon bracelet !

- Tout l'été si tu veux savoir. "Toi et Moi pour toujours" ne signifit pas forcément l'Amour ... pour moi, ça veux dire que tu seras toujours là pour moi en tant qu'ami. Je dirais même en tant que frère.

- J'ai mal remplit mon rôle de frère lorsque tu en avais le plus besoin. Pardon, dit il en serrant les deux petites mains d'Elena dans les siennes.

- Je te pardonne. Mais seulement si tu promets de te rattraper dans les mois à venir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ... ma petite Lenouchette !"

Elle rit à ce surnom et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression qu'on est presque comme des jumeaux ...

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes parents, Harry, mais nous sommes si similaires ! Un fort caractère, un passé douloureux, des parents décédés pour nous, ... et un lien étroit avec Voldemort ...

- Tu as un lien de parenté avec lui contrairement à moi ...

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Harry, je suis aussi liée à Voldemort par une prophétie.

- Quoi ?

- Si ..."

La Serpentarde respira profondément.

"Si Voldemort était tombé sur moi lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, je serais à l'heure actuelle destinée à te tuer."

Elena pu lire une lueur de frayeur dans ses yeux verts. Pour le rassurer, elle caressa doucement son dos.

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et heureusement. Je t'aime trop aujourd'hui pour te faire le moindre mal ..."

Le survivant lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, tel un grand frère.

"Tiens, puisque nous sommes commes frère et soeur, je vais donc te parler comme tel : C'est qui ce Lenikov ?

- Ivan ? C'est un ancien élève de Durmstrang , tout comme moi.

- Oui, oui, ça je sais ! Mais je voulais dire, c'est qui pour toi ? Un ami ? Un ennemi ? A ce que Hermione nous en a dit, c'est pire qu'un Serpentard, mais depuis une semaine, vous manger ensemble comme de bons amis ...

- C'est ... c'est encore flou à vrai dire. C'est en effet un abominable personnage, mais ... il semble changer. Tout comme moi j'ai changer depuis que j'ai quitté mon ancienne école."

Les Serpentards ne changent pas, Drago en était une belle preuve. Alors si ce Ivan était pire qu'un Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas non plus changer. Harry, ne voulant pas se brouiller avec Elena, préféra ne pas faire par de son analyse personelle.

"Je ne sais que dire, si ce n'est "soit prudente". Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ne laisse plus personne te faire du mal, dit-il en faisait référence à Malefoy.

- Ne t'en fait pas ... Et puis si jamais il y a danger, je te préviendrai pour que tu me venges, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Je te fais confiance ... Rentrons à présent. Il se fait tard et je commence à avoir un peu froid."

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le chateau.

Ivan, fallait-il lui faire réelement confiance ?

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lixouille: Héhé, pour l'instant Drago ne fait que tordre ses petites cuillères xD !! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ilfera ensuite, ce sera suivant l'inspiration que j'aurai ! Bisoux !

Tokito-san: Voilà, chose faite ... Elena et Ivan se sont plus ou moins réconcilié (malheureusement --") ! On va voir ce que ça va donner tout ça (mais ce qui est sur, c'est que ce sera pas bon ") !

Titi-anaelle-malfoy: Ouais, c'est chiant d'attendre une fiction (lorsqu'elle est en progression) ... ça me faisait aussi chier lorsque j'étais lectrice (et que j'avais le temps de lire !) ! C'est gentil tout ce que tu dis sur ma fiction, je m'efforce à faire quelque chose de bien et j'aime qu'on me complimente de mes efforts ! Je crois que j'en fais surtout parce que déjà je ne supporte pas lorsqu'une histoire est mal écrite (en tant que lectrice) et je n'aime pas non plus quand une histoire n'a ni queue ni tête (c'est con mais tout ça, ça gache une histoire qui aurai pu être bonne si elle avait été mieux travaillée !) ! Pour le review, bah chais pas ... j'avoue que ça m'a démoralisé --", c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ma fiction également sur skyblog (ficharrypotte. et là bas j'ai plus de commentaire ! Voilà voilà, régale toi avec ce chapitre 3 et merci ;) !


	4. Qui veut être le cavalier de l'Héritière

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. un 

Je suis enfin en vacances depuis quelques jours et je ne vois pas le temps passé ! Je sais, j'ai une 20aine de jours de retard pour ce chapitre 4 ... mais entre le bac et la grande tradition des professeur qu'est de foutre des contrôles en masse juste avant les vacances, faut comprendre que je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler ce p'tit chapitre. Sinon, dans le courant de la semaine, je vais m'attaquer au chapitre 5, qui (comme vous le comprendrez après lecture du 4) est celui consacré au Bal d'Halloween. Voilà voilà ... sinon j'ai vraiment repris du plaisir à jouer sur mon forum HPL et j'ai retrouvé ma place ainsi que mon perso ! Aller, bonne vacances à tous ;) !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Qui veut être le cavalier de l'Héritière ? 

Octobre. L'été avait complètement disparut et Poudlard subissait les caprices météorologiques de l'automne. Pluie, vent, basses températures ... tout ce qui encourageait les élèves à ne pas rester trop longtemps dehors. Les lieux les plus fréquentés étaient la Bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, et les différentes Salles Communes.

Mais ce n'est dans aucun de ces endroits qu'Elena et Ivan se voyaient principalement. Ayant besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité, ils préféraient passer du temps ensemble dans la chambre du jeune homme -Elena ne voulant pas tout de suite ouvrir son espace personnel à son ancien ennemi-.

Ivan était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin tandis qu'Elena observait avec curiosité les moindres petites affaires du Serpentard ici présent.

"C'est dingue ! Chaque jour, je découvre quelque chose de nouveau dans ta chambre ...

- Et ça va continuer encore des jours et des jours ... mais dis-moi, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir entrer dans ton petit jardin secret ?

- Un jour, peut être ... il faut que je m'assure que tu le mérites.

- Je ne te l'ai pas assez prouvé jusqu'à maintenant ?

- J'ai besoin de plus de temps, Ivan. Plus de temps pour effacer le passé ..."

Elena s'assit sur son lit et regarda le plafond en soupirant. Ivan s'assit à côté d'elle et pris ses fines mains dans les siennes.

" Ma belle ... ma si belle Elena, je suis conscients de tout ce que je t'ai fait ... et jamais je ne l'ai autant regretté que maintenant. Je t'ai perdu une fois et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. S'il te plait, pardonnes-moi, mon Kotenok. Pardonnes-moi ... parce que je t'aime."

La Serpentarde détourna le regard et ne sut que dire. Pour l'encourager à se manifester, le jeune homme lui caressa les mains et se rapprocha d'elle.

"I... Ivan, comment savoir si ce que tu me dis est vrai ? Tu me l'as déjà déclaré une fois et un autre m'a aussi persuadé de son amour ... pourtant, aucun de vous deux n'a su vraiment m'aimer. Vous n'avez fait que jouer avec moi ... mais je ne suis pas un objet !"

Ivan vit que des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses jolis yeux bleus.

"Non, tu n'es pas un objet. Tu es la plus formidable des filles que j'ai jamais connues ... et Merlin sait combien j'en ai vu passé ! Tu es la seule, l'unique ... tu n'appartiens à personne. Ni à Voldemort, ni à ce Malefoy ...

- Comment sais-tu que ... ?

- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Entre les livres et les élèves, les informations furent nombreuses, surtout à ton sujet. Voldemort est un monstre et ce Serpentard n'est qu'une vermine qui ne te mérite pas. Je comprends ta méfiance, elle est normale après autant de souffrance ... mais maintenant je suis là. Je suis là pour me faire racheter et pour t'aimer."

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Ivan la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe du lit.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?"

Il caressa ses cheveux et répondit avec douceur :

"Je ne sais pas ... mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es forte. Pleure aujourd'hui, relèves-toi et demain tu seras assez puissante pour tout surmonter. Je serai toujours près de toi maintenant, toujours près de toi pour t'aider comme je le peux. Mais cela n'est possible que si tu me fais une totale confiance, que si tu t'ouvres à moi comme je le fais à présent. Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer."

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se laissa raccompagnée jusque devant sa chambre.

"Dors bien, mon Kotenok."

Elena sourit faiblement et entra dans sa chambre. En effet, elle avait besoin de repos ... et surtout de réfléchir à tout ça.

Pendant près d'une semaine, Elena s'isola afin de faire le point sur sa vie, sur sa situation actuelle. Oui, elle était perdue. Oui, elle se sentait affaiblie après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais ... si elle était encore debout aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle était assez forte pour survivre ... même peut être en tirer profit et devenir ainsi plus forte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Hermione, voulant passer un peu de temps avec son amie, réussit à extirper Elena de ses songes solitaires et à l'amener dans la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de passer une soirée avec le reste de la bande. Elles étaient cinq, comme au bon vieux temps, à papoter garçons, mode et tout ce dont un groupe d'étudiantes pouvait aborder comme sujet lors d'une soirée entre filles.

"Je suis si excitée d'aller au bal d'Halloween ... je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi impatiente d'assister à une soirée !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça, Parvati ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que c'est notre dernier bal d'Halloween en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard ! De plus, cette année je vais y aller avec le meilleur partenaire qui puisse exister et vêtue de la plus belle robe de tout Pré-au-Lard !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu dis chaque année ...dit Ginny en roulant des yeux.

- Oui mais cette année, j'ai raison plus que jamais ! Ma robe est prête depuis un bon mois et n'attend plus que moi à la boutique de vêtements de Pré-au-Lard ... et mon cavalier est l'homme que j'aime ! Que demander de plus ?

- De l'alcool ! Quand je pense que Dumbledore ne veut toujours pas nous laisser en boire ... on a quand même l'age légal !

- Ginny ! Espèce de poivrote ! Dumbledore à raison d'interdire les boissons alcoolisées à Poudlard ! Tu te rends compte si un petit arrivait à s'en procurer ? Sans parler des élèves qui se saouleraient ... et ce n'est pas les gens qui vomissent qui me font peur, quoique c'est assez dégoûtant, ce sont ceux qui seraient capables de faire de grosses conneries ! Je parle d'abus sexuels, de suicides et autres ...

- Ce qui est drôle, Hermione, c'est qu'il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas besoin d'être bourrés pour avoir ces envies là ..."

Un silence s'installa à l'entente des dernières paroles d'Elena. Aucunes des quatre autres filles ne savaient que dire. Pour briser le silence, Lavande changea de sujet.

"Et sinon, vous avez toutes un cavalier ? J'y vais avec Dean, comme vous vous en doutiez.

- Moi, comme je l'ai dit, j'y vais avec mon petit ami, qui n'est autre que Seamus, répondit Parvati.

- J'y vais avec Harry moi, dit à son tour Ginny. Et toi, Hermione ?

- Ron ... je n'ai pas changé de copain depuis un an ! dit-elle en riant."

Les filles se retournèrent vers Elena, la seule qui n'ait pas dit le nom de son cavalier.

"Quoi ?

- Et toi Elena, t'y vas avec qui ?

- Je n'ai personne pour le moment.

- Ah ..., t'inquiète pas Len, tu trouveras bien assez tôt quelqu'un qui t'invitera ! rassura la jeune rousse.

- Oui enfin ... il reste plus beaucoup de temps ..., ajouta Parvati."

Cette dernière reçu un coup de coude de Ginny.

"Hey ... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est rien Ginny ... Parvati à raison. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à un bal pour le moment. Les bal, ajouta la belle brune, sont fait pour les couples ou les célibataires désirant trouver l'âme soeur ... je ne suis dans aucun de ces deux cas."

Elena sourit du coin et l'une d'entre elles enchaîna sur une autre discution. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, Elena n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle avait envie d'aller au bal accompagnée d'un gentil cavalier ... mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Fâcheuse situation.

Coïncidence ou non, le lendemain, Ivan aborda ce sujet à table :

"Et ... tu as un cavalier pour le bal d'halloween ?

- Non ... et toi ?

- Quelques filles m'ont demandé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller avec des petites saintes nitouches ..."

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Ce que je veux, c'est y aller avec toi."

Elena ne sut que dire. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui ne l'empêche d'accepter. Se rendre avec un garçon à un bal ne veut pas dire sortir avec ... et puis ce serait sans doute le seul garçon qui lui proposerait, alors pourquoi refuser ?

"C'est d'accord Ivan, j'irai au bal avec toi !

- C'est super, dit-il en lui souriant. Ah, autre chose : il me semble que pendant les vacances scolaires, nous sommes autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard, un village avec pas mal de commerce, je me trompe ?

- C'est exact.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas de tenue pour le 31. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y aille ensemble ? Ainsi tu pourras me montrer le coin et ça t'obligera à sortir de ton petit trou de souris !

- C'est d'accord, moi même je n'ai pas de robe.

- Toujours pas ? J'ai entendu dire que la plupart des filles avaient déjà leur tenue depuis un petit bout de temps déjà ...

- J'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas pu m'y intéressé de près comme les autres. Et puis, tu devrais savoir que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, dit la Serpentarde avec un petit air malicieux."

Ivan rit légèrement.

"Oui, c'est vrai ... tu es unique en ton genre ! Et c'est pour ça que c'est toi que j'aime."

Il regarda sa montre et se leva aussitôt.

" Je dois y aller mon Kotenok, on se voit tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire"

A cela, Elena sourit légèrement et continua son repas seul. Finalement, elle ne serait pas condamnée à passer sa soirée dans sa chambre.

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin, au grand soulagement des élèves ainsi que des professeurs. Tandis que les plus studieux s'attaquaient dès le début aux devoirs à faire pour la rentrée, les autres ne cessaient de parler du bal approchant. Dès le premier week-end, les élèves se ruèrent tous à Pré-au-Lard afin de trouver, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, leur tenue pour le 31 octobre.

Elena et Ivan allèrent comme beaucoup, à la chasse aux tenues classes.

"Comment trouves-tu cette robe ? demanda la brune.

- Trop longue, répondit le Serpentard.

- Et celle-la ?

- La couleur est affreuse.

- Celle-la alors ?

- Non plus ... tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu me montres seulement les horreurs du magasin !

- Dis-moi plutôt tout de suite ce qui m'irait le mieux, au moins je chercherais pas dix ans !"

Ivan se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et traversa toutes les rangés de vêtements du magasin. Il réfléchit un instant puis revint sur ses pas et apporta la robe qui, pour lui, rendrait Elena plus belle qu'elle n'est déjà.

"Essaye celle-ci"

Sans protester, Elena alla se vêtir la robe que venait de lui donner Ivan. En sortant de la cabine, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à une magnifique vision, mais pas à ce point !

"Si tu ne la prends pas, tu es la pire des idiotes.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'est pas trop ...

- Non non, elle est parfaite !

- Ok, va pour cette robe."

Elena se rhabilla et sortit de la cabine d'essayage en se dirigeant vers la caisse quand Ivan la stoppa dans son élan :

"Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais payer, Ivan !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Si je ne paye pas ...

- Mais elle est déjà payée ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es longue à la détente ma parole ! Je l'ai payé, on peut donc s'en aller !

- Mais ... pourquoi tu as payer ma robe ?

- Pour te faire un cadeau ... ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir à ce que je vois ...

- Oh si ... je suis juste surprise ... Merci, mais je ne peux accepter.

- Garde la robe, elle est faite pour toi.

- Je n'aime pas avoir une dette envers les gens.

- Alors offre moi un verre et on sera quitte, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil."

Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi dans le chaudron baveur où ils burent chacun un verre de vodka, chose qu'Elena n'avait pas faite depuis Durmstrang. Le soir même, Elena devait être la fille la plus joyeuse de Poudlard et sans doute aussi la plus impatiente d'aller à ce fameux bal.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lixouille: Héhé, tapez pas l'auteuse !! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que le chapitre 5 arrive vite " ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour cette pluie de compliments ... je consoit que l'histoire est quand même assez tordue (l'esprit de l'auteuse aussi est tordu xD) mais je fais mon maximum pour donner le plus de détails afin que vous la compreniez. Quand à Ivan ... c'est le personnage le plus mystérieux du moment. Oui, il sonne faux ... et c'est ce qui va mettre du piment dans la vie d'Elena (du mauvais piment, soit ... mais ça fait avancer l'intrigue !). Voilà, bisoux, et merci encore ;) !

Xodom: Arf, oui ... pauvre Elena, je lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Mais ça fait d'elle un personnage attachant ... je l'aime énormément ma p'tite Elena ! Bisoux et merci !


	5. Retrouvailles corporelles

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

J'avais presque oublier que Fanfiction existait. Ca fait plus d'un an et demi que je n'ai rien fait pour vous ... enfin, j'en suis quand même au chapitre 7 (oui, ok ... c'est pas grand chose, je sais -_-"). Mais j'me soigne ! Non mais j'ai des excuses valables pour autant d'absence : bac, déménagements, échecs amoureux, ... plus le fait que je ne savais pas comment écrire une suite. Bref, tout était réuni pour que je ne puisse écrire un truc bien. Je vous laisse, je n'en dit pas plus ... ah si, juste une chose : dans ce chapitre, scène hot à la clé =) !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles corporelles

Elle était devant son miroir, à se mettre un dernier coup de mascara sur les cils et à vérifier que sa robe ne plie pas. Alors qu'elle s'inspectait pour s'assurer que tout soit bien en place, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez. »

La dite personne entra et entoura avec délicatesse la fine taille de la jeune fille de ses mains possessives.

« Tu est magnifique. »

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou tout en humant son doux parfum. Ce qu'elle sentait bon.

« Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. »

Le jeune homme la fit tourné afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour nous d'y aller, dit-il en lui présentant son bras. »

En guise de réponse, la belle hocha la tête et prit son bras. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la Grande Salle, où se déroulait le Bal d'Halloween.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils se regardèrent un instant, l'air de dire « Quand faut y aller … ». Ils se sourirent et le Serpentard poussa la double porte de ses bras puissants.

C'était comme si le temps ralentissait sa course. A peine entrés, les uns après les autres, les élèves se retournèrent afin de voir qui était arrivé. C'était un jeune homme en chemise ample et pantalon noir, avec une cape sur les épaules ; et une jeune femme aux cheveux relevés et vêtue d'une robe noire moulante et décolletée au niveau du buste, fluide et ample des hanches jusqu'aux genoux avec un épais ruban marquant sa taille fine. Le couple avança avec prestance au centre de la pièce, sans faire attentions aux dizaines de paires d'yeux qui les scrutaient. Ivan pris la main d'Elena et commença à danser avec elle au son de la musique qui retentissait dans toute la salle. Les autres les suivirent peu après.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Hermione se faufila entre les élèves et fit signe à Elena de venir. Elle quitta donc son partenaire, lui promettant de revenir d'ici peu.

Hermione et son amie prirent place autour d'une table, celle où le reste de la bande avait réquisitionné pour la soirée.

« Alors Len, on arrive en retard exprès pour bien se faire remarquer ? demanda Ron avec malice.

- Non, répondit la concernée en souriant, je n'ai tout simplement pas vu le temps passé !

- En tout cas tu es splendide ! Ta robe … wow ! »

La Serpentarde rosit quelque peu au compliment de Harry.

« Merci. C'est Ivan qui l'a choisit pour moi.

- Il a du gout … et semble bien te connaître.

- Oui, Ginny … il me connaît assez … »

Tous étaient ravis et félicitaient grandement le nouveau. Tous … sauf une. Hermione restait septique. Elle passerait sans doute pour une rabat joie, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle ferait confiance à ce Ivan.

D'ailleurs, ce n'étais pas la seule. Drago Malefoy aussi ne l'aimait pas cet étranger. D'une part parce qu'il lui volait Sa Elena, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance … un peu comme Blaise, s'avoua-t-il avec amertume.

Pansy, profitant de la situation, ne cessait de se coller à lui, d'essayer de l'embrasser et de vouloir danser au centre de la piste avec lui … histoire de se vanter auprès de tout Poudlard qu'elle sortait ce soir avec le grand Drago, jeune homme le plus convoité de l'école de sorcellerie.

Ivan s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors et posa un doux baiser dans le cou d'Elena. Celle-ci frissonna à cet agréable contact, puis se retourna.

« Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Ils passent enfin de la musique qui bouge.

- Avec plaisir ! »

Elle se leva, salua d'un petit signe de main ses amis, et se laissa entrainer par son partenaire au centre de la piste, non loin du couple Drago-Pansy.

La musique était purement sorcière. Elena ne fut pas trop dépaysée car les mélodies ressemblaient fortement à des chanteurs comme Sean Paul, Usher ou Destiny's Child. Des rythmes langoureux avec une touche de peps.

Elena se déhancha sensuellement, tout près de son partenaire. Elle ne s'aperçu pas de la présence non lointaine de Drago contrairement à Ivan. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Serpentard s'était arrêté à cet endroit de la piste. Drago, lui, avait repéré le petit manège de son rival, ce qu'il l'énerva un peu plus.

/ Quel salop, mais pour qui il se prend ?!? /

Ivan, pour en rajouter une couche, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la Serpentarde. Il l'attira vers lui et lui dévora le cou avec des baisers, plus chauds les uns que les autres. A cela, la brune gloussa et se laissa faire. D'ordinaire, elle l'aura repoussé. Peut le laissait-elle la toucher à cause du cocktail de … fruit ? Enfin, ces fruits-là avaient été un tantinet alcoolisés, sans doute un petit malin avait jeté un sort sur le liquide afin de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce la fête en général qui lui faisait baisser sa garde ? Elle ne s'en posa même pas la question et se laissa aller aux gestes érotiques d'Ivan.

Ce dernier, était satisfait du résultat. Il n'essuyait pas de refus de la part d'Elena et, en plus, il se réjouissait de la tête de Drago. En effet, Drago était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Tout son visage était crispé, à tel point qu'il s'en mordit les lèvres inférieures à sang.

« Drakichou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Drakichou ? Oh, Merlin, tu saignes ! »

Il se tourna vers Pansy et la regarda méchamment.

« Lâche-moi, idiote ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, il la poussa. Il la poussa tellement fort que la jeune fille tomba à terre. Elle se mit à chouiner, pleurer, râler … rien n'y faisait. Drago resta insensible et se dirigea vers le Parc.

Ivan continua un temps ce qu'il faisait, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la réaction du blond. Celui-ci hors de vu, il murmura à l'oreille d'Elena.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille ? »

Elena, qui n'avait même pas vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, sourit à son partenaire et accepta sa proposition.

Le couple quitta la Grande Salle, bras dessus bras dessous, et se dirigea vers leur salle commune.

Arrivés sur place, Elena entra dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Ivan servait au bar deux verres de jus de citrouille. Le jeune homme entendit du bruit et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit Elena, nue, adossée aux rebords de la vaste baignoire, la tête en arrière et les paupières closes. Ivan la contempla quelques instants et sourit. Pour faire part de sa présence, il toqua à la porte. La jeune fille se retourna et, contre toute attente, lui dit d'entrer. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'accroupit à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il. »

Elena fit mine de réfléchir, puis hocha la tête. A cette réponse positive, il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau encore chaude. Ivan fit quelques brasses et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle recula en souriant malicieusement jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se retrouve prisonnier entre le rebord de la baignoire et Ivan. Il se colla à elle et entoura la taille fine d'Elena de ses bras. Ses lèvres approchèrent du cou de la belle et commencèrent à caresser ce dernier. Suivirent ensuite de doux petits baisers, puis finalement de baisers plus appuyés et intenses. Sa langue alla explorer le corps laiteux d'Elena qui frissonnait à chacun de ses contacts. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, c'était si bon ! Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Ivan et ferma les yeux pour savourer encore mieux cet instant. Soudainement, Ivan cessa tous mamours. Elena, ouvrit les yeux et grogna quelque peu.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Pour rien … dit il amusé »

Il reprit ce qu'il avait commencé et fut étonné de sentir les deux cuisses d'Elena entourer sa taille. Afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, il fit glisser ses mains sous ses fesses. Inconsciemment, elle commença à onduler son bassin contre celui du Serpentard. Elle s'aperçu aussi rapidement que quelque chose venait de durcir tout près de son entre-jambe.

« Ivan ?

- Oui, mon Kotenok ?

- Tu as sincèrement envie de moi ?

- Mon corps ne ment jamais, Elena. »

Elle rougit en ne sachant pourquoi. A cause de la réponse d'Ivan ? A cause de la température largement montée entre eux ? Elle ne savait pas et se fichait pas mal de la réponse.

« Tu m'as manqué Elena, tu m'as terriblement manqué … tout ton corps m'a manqué.

- Il est à toi si tu es sincère.

- Alors je pense que je le garderai toute ma vie. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et entra en elle d'un coup vif. Elena, qui ne s'attendait pas à une arrivée si brutale, eu un petit sursaut. Il entama de lents va et viens et elle, commença à gémir. Si seulement ce moment ne pouvait pas s'arrêter … Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et ils haletaient tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, non, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle joui la première en s'agrippant un peu plus à son partenaire. Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose grossir en elle de plus en plus et entendit le Serpentard jouir quelques secondes après dans un râle profond. Il l'enlaça une dernière fois et la fit descendre. Ivan s'adossa à son tour aux rebords de la baignoire, tout près d'elle et déposa un petit baiser sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime mon Kotenok.

- Moi aussi, Ivan. »

Heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joui ainsi de la vie. Elle se sentait bien, malgré tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver avant. Pourvu que ça dure, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Drago entra dans la Salle Commune, gelé pour avoir passé 2 bonnes heures dans le parc. Il s'assit dans le canapé, après s'être servit un verre de cognac, et entendit des voix venant de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Ivan sortit vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain. Il s'aperçut de la présence du blond et lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Drago bouillonnait intérieurement. Peu de temps après, Elena sortit à son tour, en serviette également, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ivan en chantonnant joyeusement. Avant qu'elle n'entre, il l'aborda avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui dans la salle de bain ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy ?

- C'est ma salle de bain aussi je te rappelle ! J'ai pas envie de retrouver des traces de son sperme là où je me lave !

- Qui te dis que j'ai fais quoique ce soit avec lui ?

- Je connais la tête des filles qui viennent de se faire soulever, ma chère !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que c'était ton passe-temps favoris !

- A tel point que j'ai passé toute ma 6e année à essayer de séduire une fille et une seule …

- Je n'étais qu'un trophée, rien de plus ! N'essaye pas de mentir !

- Ce que tu peux être têtue !!! »

Avec rage, il prit son verre de cognac vide et l'envoya contre le mur le plus proche. Elena, un peu effrayée par son comportement, recula d'un pas.

« Tu es saoul Malefoy, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher et de m'oublier. »

Elle ne le regarda même pas et s'engouffra dans la chambre de son amant. Drago, exténué, se laissa tomber sur le tapis au sol. Il laissa coulé une petite et unique larme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Ce que c'était dur d'aimer … comme tout était si simple avant …

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Jailys: Ah que oui, Ivan c'est un beau salop ! Et Elena cours et vol vers lui ... un peu comme moi j'ai fait (on se fait toujours avoir un jour par un mec). Mais ... va-t-elle revenir vers Drago ? Aha ... surprise, surprise ! Bisoux et merci !

La tit nouille: L'histoire et tordue, l'auteuze est tordue ... tout est tordu ! Et voilà un chapitre 5 qui l'est aussi !

Sebarrya : Je suis contente d'avoir inspirer des gens, comme des précédents auteurs m'ont inspirer. Ca me touche beaucoup d'être un exemple. Bon commencement de fic ... et bonne continuation ;) !


	6. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Et un chapitre 6, un ! =)

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien.

On les voyait tout le temps ensemble. Tous les jours, à tout moment de la journée. Elena et Ivan, jamais l'un sans l'autre, au grand damne de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago. Les trois premiers regrettant de ne pouvoir passer du temps avec leur ami, le dernier par jalousie. Hermione était sans doute des trois la plus affectée : elle avait besoin de son amie féminine, parce qu'il était évident que les garçons ne pouvait pas tout faire, ni écouter. A chaque sortie de cours, la Gryffondore tentait et retentait mais rien à faire … Il était toujours le premier, ce Serpentard … ce Serpentard qui lui fichait d'ailleurs la trouille. Son regard ? Son imposante personne ? Elle ne savait … mais ce garçon avait quelque chose en lui d'effrayant. Et, malgré la joie de son amie, Hermione n'avait pas confiance en ce jeune homme … une intuition indéterminée la mettait en garde.

A la sortie d'un cours, alors que Hermione ratait une nouvelle fois de pouvoir coincer Elena afin de profiter un peu de la présence rare de son amie, son regard s'attarda par hasard sur Drago Malefoy. Il faisait peur à voir : de grosses cernes sous ses yeux, un teint plus pale que jamais, des cheveux plus ou moins coiffés mais sans plus, un bout de chemise sortant de son pantalon … ce n'était vraiment pas le Drago qu'elle avait toujours connu, arrogant, hautain, et affichant une apparence parfaite. Et son regard … un regard qui inspirait la pitié et la compassion à la fois. Mais pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Elena et Ivan seraient-ils la cause de son état pitoyable ? Elle dit à Ron et Harry qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard et s'approcha doucement de son ennemi d'enfance.

« Mal … Drago ? »

Il leva la tête avec lenteur, comme si c'était un supplice de faire le moindre mouvement. Son regard exprimait une certaine tristesse qui toucha quelque peu Hermione.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui … oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça irait pas ? »

Hermione fut étonnée par cette réponse … s'il avait été dans son état normal il l'aurait sans doute envoyé balader avec un « Sang-de-Bourbe » en prime !

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ce matin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

- Il y a un début à tout sans doute … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils à sa réponse et, par un élan de fureur, elle leva sa main et l'abattit sur la joue pale du blond. Lui, reçu la claque et fit comme si de rien était.

« Merlin, Drago ! Il y a longtemps que tu aurais essayé de me tuer !

- Peut être … ou pas …

- Oh, tais-toi et viens avec moi ! »

Jugeant que le lieu n'étais pas adapté à une discussion sérieuse entre elle et lui, elle lui prit violement le bras et l'entraina jusque dans leur salle commune. Hermione ne lâcha Drago que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il soit assit dans un fauteuil. Elle s'assit en face de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Alors ? Explique-toi !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Hermione ? répondit-il toujours sur ce même ton las.

- Je veux savoir le pourquoi du comment de ton état actuel … c'est trop demandé ?

- Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi soudainement ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir pendant des années, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je crève à moitié devant tes yeux ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux en soupirant : ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant celui-là ! Elle réouvrit ses yeux et recommença à le fixer.

« Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Si j'étais une sans-cœur, on serait de la même maison. Je te redemande donc une dernière fois : pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?? Mais parce que Elena, parce que Ivan … parce que eux deux, parce que je suis fou de cette fille et qu'elle me traite comme de la merde.

- En même temps … tu l'as mérité je crois, non ?

- Oui d'accord, admis-t-il, je l'ai mérité en partie … mais je suis plus que sincère à présent et elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Elle préfère ce slave hypocrite à deux noises.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu n'es pas le seul à penser ça. Cet Ivan ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais Elena n'y voit que du feu. Et bien entendu, elle est tellement têtue qu'elle ne croira personne … encore faudrait-il pouvoir l'approcher d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y a rien donc à faire.

- Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas de preuves concrètes, en effet. Drago, il va falloir s'armer de patience. Essaye si tu peux de rentrer dans sa chambre : s'il y a des preuves c'est surement là-bas. Oh et, tu peux peut être te renseigner sur lui auprès d'autres Serpentards … peut-être a-t-il parlé avec certains d'entre eux et laissé échapper quelques détails compromettants. »

Drago esquissa un sourire malgré sa mauvaise mine.

« Si tu avais été à Serpentard, Tu-Sais-Qui t'aurai déjà engagé comme espionne !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, grimaça la Gryffondore.

- C'est un compliment. Merci pour ton aide, Hermione. »

La jeune fille en question lui sourit. C'était si rare une once de gentillesse venant de Drago Malefoy.

« De rien. Et va te passer de l'eau sur la figure, tu feras moins peur à voir. »

Elena de son côté, alors qu'elle flânait dans le parc avec Ivan, vu un hibou s'approcher d'elle. Il tenait entre ses pattes une lettre, elle s'en saisit lorsque l'oiseau fût assez près.

_« Miss Kalèchkovna, _

_Je vous attends ce soir à 21h dans mon bureau pour effectuer un bilan scolaire._

_Ne soyez pas en retard sous peine d'heures de retenue._

_Professeur . » _

« Un bilan scolaire ? demanda Ivan. A 21h ? Il est encore plus fou que je ne le croyais.

- Ne sois pas si dur, il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît. Ne m'attend pas ce soir, sans doute cela durera longtemps. »

Le soir venu, la jeune fille se rendit seule au bureau de son professeur de potion. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua.

« Entrez. »

Elena ouvrit la porte devant elle et entra dans le bureau de Severus.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Severus ?

- Elena, assied-toi je t'en pris. »

Elle s'exécuta tout en lançant à son professeur un regard interrogateur.

« Je sais ce que tu te demandes, et non tes notes vont bien en ce qui concerne ma matière. Si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour tout autre chose.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ivan Lenikov.

- Oui, et ?

- Et … comment dire … pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu restes avec ce minable ? »

Elena sentit une petite colère naitre en son sein. Pourquoi ? Mais ça ne le regardait absolument pas ! Et ce n'étais pas un minable, c'était Son Ivan !

« D'abord ce n'est pas un minable, c'est un garçon formidable …

- Que tu crois ! »

Elle essayait de se maitriser : un peu plus et elle allait exploser.

« … et tu n'es pas là pour décider de qui je dois fréquenter.

- Et c'est là que tu te trompes jeune fille. Je te signal que tu es plus ou moins sous ma tutelle. Et quitte à fréquenter des idiots, je préfèrerai que ce soit des Gryffondors comme l'an dernier.

- Et sur quoi tu te bases pour tenir de tels propos ?

- Si tu descendais de ton nuage rose sur lequel ce collectionneur de filles t'as perché tu saurais pourquoi je te dis ça.

- Oui je suis amoureuse de lui et alors ? Je suis toujours aussi lucide !

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis. Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Granger, Potter et Weasley ?

- Je les vois dès que je peux … et puis je ne peux pas travailler et trainer avec les autres !

- Mais par contre tu as tout le temps de flirter avec Lui. »

Elena était à cours d'arguments. Il y avait une part de vrai dans ce que son professeur lui disait … mais elle était libre et non soumise, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

« Je pense que c'est une mauvaise influence, Elena. Eloigne-toi de lui.

- Non. »

Severus fut surpris par cette réponse si hâtive et brève.

« Fais-moi confiance Elena. Ce garçon est une très mauvaise influence.

- C'est faux, vous dites n'importe quoi !

- Premièrement tu es totalement sous son contrôle. Et deuxièmement, je pense très sincèrement que c'est le « joker » dont nous parle sans arrêt le Lord. Par précaution, je t'en supplie, éloigne-toi de lui !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve … et puis … et puis il est sincère et gentil avec moi. Il me traite bien, ce n'est pas un Malefoy !

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

Severus soupira. Rien à faire, elle était butée comme une mule.

« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Va te coucher, il est tard. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Avant de la franchir, elle se tourna vers Severus une dernière fois.

« Je vais bien. »

Elena rentra chez elle et cette nuit, Severus Rogue ne dormis pas de la nuit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Après tout, elle était comme sa fille.


	7. L'heure des complots

Sans toi je ne suis pas moi, sans toi je n'existe pas II.

* * *

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (à part Elena Kalèchkovna qui est de mon invention, ainsi que le trio de Durmstrang ) et le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Chapitre 7 (enfin) terminé. C'est ma Dita qui va être contente ^^ ! Sinon, je suis maintenant une vieille, j'ai 20 ans (depuis quelques jours). Sachant que j'ai commencé ma fiction à l'âge de 15 ans et demi ... wow, ça fait plus de 4 ans que j'y travaille, le temps passe trop vite !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'heure des complots

Samedi. C'était une soirée comme les autres à Poudlard. Les plus studieux finissaient leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque, sans doute l'endroit le plus tranquille de l'école. Certains s'amusaient dans leur salle commune à divers jeux de cartes ou avec un bon jeu d'échec version sorcier. D'autres se reposaient dans leur chambre avec un livre captivant. Et pendant ce temps là, Elena était avec Ivan sur le canapé de leur salle commune en train de regarder le feu crépiter.

Alors que le calme régnait dans la pièce, un hibou s'engouffra par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et s'approcha d'Ivan, une lettre harnachée à sa patte. Ivan reconnu l'oiseau et détacha le message de sa patte. Il le lu rapidement, se leva et s'engouffra dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Elena, intriguée par son comportement - et curieuse de savoir ce que disait la lettre -, décida de rejoindre son aimé.

C'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait. La chambre était sombre et peu chaleureuse. Elle donnait des frissons. Mais ça ne dissuada pas Elena de se diriger derrière Ivan pour lire cette fameuse lettre en même temps que lui. Ce dernier, assit à son bureau, sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait. D'un geste vif il replia la lettre et fusilla sa belle du regard.

« Sors tout de suite de ma chambre ! siffla-t-il. »

Elena reçu comme un électrochoc. C'était comme si elle avait fait un bon dans le passé. Elle se revoyait, elle, élève de 5e année … et lui, tyran de Durmstrang, jouant avec elle comme avec une poupée. Après plusieurs flash-back, elle courra hors de la chambre et sortit sa salle commune. Elle courra longtemps à travers les différents couloirs et s'échoua finalement dans les toilettes des filles. Elle s'enferma dans une des cabines et s'assit sur la cuvette. Ca avait été comme un réflexe revenu à la surface. A Durmstrang, les toilettes des filles étaient le seul endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier et où aucun garçon ne pouvait l'embêter : un sortilège empêchait n'importe quel garçon d'y entrer.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Plusieurs questions fusionnèrent dans sa tête mais deux se répétait souvent : « Que contenait cette lettre ? » et « Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? ».

La réponse n'était pas difficile. Si Ivan avait été si agressif, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Elena lise cette lettre. Et que contenait cette lettre ? Une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour Ivan, de quoi l'irriter rien qu'un peu …

Ivan, après la fuite d'Elena, écrit une réponse à son interlocuteur qu'il accrocha au précédent hibou. Il le regarda s'envoler puis il reprit la plume et écrit une petite note. Il appela son corbeau et le chargea d'apporter cette note à un autre destinataire. Ceci fait, il se dirigea ensuite vers la volière. A cette heure-ci, personne n'y était.

L'odeur des excréments de hiboux planait dans toute la tour. Il faisait froid aussi … mais il s'en moquait. Puis, l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Je t'ai dit que c'était pressé !

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'étais occupé, Ivan.

- Si tu veux pouvoir entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Lord, il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Blaise. »

_Flash Back :_

_Ivan était seul dans les cachots. Ca lui arrivait rarement vu qu'Elena ne cessait de la coller. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de Lord Voldemort qui lui annonçait que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Plusieurs créatures magiques, comme par exemple les Trolls, combattraient à ses côtés. La guerre était proche et d'après lui, c'est son armée qui triompherai et non celle de l'Ordre. Mais il lui fallait aussi Elena. Sans elle il serait un peu plus dur de gagner. Et si jamais elle ne voulait toujours pas se ranger de son côté, elle devrait mourir. Voldemort lui demanda où en était sa relation avec Elena. Ivan répondrait que tout avançait au mieux. Elle était complètement soumise à lui. Et quand le moment viendra, il la convaincrait de se rallier à son père biologique._

_Alors qu'Ivan songeait à cela, Blaise s'approcha de lui et point sa baguette en direction de son ennemi._

_« Alors Lenikov, qu'est-ce que tu fais seul ici ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux de trainer dans les cahots quand on est détesté de tous les Serpentards ? »_

_Ivan sourit du coin. Blaise ne pouvait pas se douter que sous son étiquette d'élève solitaire venant de Durmstrang, se cachait un jeune homme pas comme les autres à qui on avait confié une mission des plus importantes._

_« Tu serai surpris si tu savais la vérité, dit il d'un ton extrêmement calme._

_- La vérité est que tu es en minorité ici. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'amuser une deuxième fois. »_

_Avant que Blaise ait eu le temps de jeter le moindre sort, Ivan sortit sa baguette et lui infligea un petit doloris, juste assez fort pour qu'il s'écroule par terre et se torde légèrement de douleur._

_« Que dira le Maitre lorsqu'il découvrira que Zabini fils a tenté d'agresser l'Apprenti ? Que pensera-t-il de ta pauvre existence lorsqu'il saura que tu as essayé de m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission ? »_

_On pouvait voir dans les yeux de Blaise une certaine frayeur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Ivan. Il ne savait que dire. Un peu plus et il commettait l'irréparable._

_« Tu … tu est l'Apprenti ? Celui qui doit mener Kalèchkovna vers le Maitre ?_

_- Bien joué, Zabini … finalement tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air. »_

_Un léger silence s'installa. Zabini se releva tant bien que mal et leva les yeux vers Ivan. Ce dernier jouissait de sa supériorité et s'était plus qu'amuser en rabaissant le pitoyable Blaise._

_Mais il y avait un hic : il avait pour ordre de ne parler à personne de son véritable but, et ce en vue de limiter les échecs possibles de cette mission si délicate. Ivan se gifla intérieurement d'avoir utilisé son secret pour remettre à sa place Blaise. Deux options se présentait alors à lui : soit il devait éliminer le Serpentard - chose que tout le monde remarquerai et qui pourrait tout gâcher définitivement -, soit …_

_Ivan prit alors un air faussement gêné._

_« Oh ... je suis navré pour toi, Blaise._

_- Navré pour moi ?_

_- Oui, j'aimerai vraiment pas être à ta place. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas cacher au Maitre tout ce que tu as essayé de faire pour m'empêcher de mener à bien ma mission. Et tu c'est ce que ça veut dire ? Au mieux, l'immense déshonneur de ta famille …au pire, je ne préfère même pas y penser. Et dire que ton père et toi espériez vous rattraper après toutes vos erreurs commises … »_

_Baise était de plus en plus blanc. Non, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ivan et lui. _

_« Je t'en pris Ivan, ne dit rien ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! »_

_L'ancien élève de Durmstrang afficha un sourire des plus inquiétant : entre le sadisme et la perversion._

_« Comme j'ai pitié de toi, je ne vais rien dire. Je vais même faire mieux, je redorerai ta piteuse image auprès du Maitre. Mais en échange, mon cher Blaise, tu feras tout ce que je veux. D'accord ? »_

_Blaise n'eu d'autres choix que d'accepter en hochant la tête. Il ramassa sa baguette, toujours à terre, et se retira en rasant le mur, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand à Ivan, il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour retrouver la belle qui était à ses pieds._

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Blaise baissa les yeux et ne dit mot. Ivan était insupportable mais c'était le prix à payer pour que sa famille et lui soient épargnés.

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre du Maitre. Il veut savoir comment se déroule la mission. Il trouve aussi le temps long et menace de changer le plan. Le temps est compté cher Zabini.»

Ivan sentait comme un détachement de la part de Blaise, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Malgré son assurance excessive, le slave avait peur que Blaise retourne sa veste et le laisse tomber.

« Sache bien que si je tombe, tu tombes aussi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, Ivan. Je ne fais pas tout cela seulement parce que tu me menaces, je le fais aussi parce que je ferai n'importe quoi pour nuire à Elena. »

Tandis que les deux Serpentards complotaient dans la volière déserte, Hermione entra dans les toilettes des filles et découvrit son amie larmoyante. Elena raconta tout ce qu'elle savait : la lettre, le changement d'attitude, ses angoisses …

« Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ?

- Absolument pas, Hermione. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … »

Hermione aurait sauté de joie si Elena n'était pas si triste. Voilà ce qu'elle et Drago attendait : une piste suspecte ! Il fallait qu'elle aille voir le Serpentard au plus vite.

« Cesse de pleurer Elena et écoute moi. Tu va faire comme si de rien n'était … et tout s'arrangera ! Ne sois pas si négative. »

C'est fou comme elle pouvait mentir avec facilité. Hermione s'en voulait un peu mais c'était un cas de force majeur. Elle se leva et avant de sortir, lança :

« Et n'oublie pas de réviser tes ASPIC ! »

Hermione trouva Drago dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards. Elle lui sauta presque dessus ce qui surprit ce dernier. Harry, Ron et Ginny qui étaient à la table des Gryffondors et qui jouaient aux cartes tranquillement s'en décrochèrent presque la mâchoire. Hermione et Drago ? Le monde tournait à l'envers !

« Drago, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Elena va quitter Ivan ?

- Pas tout à fait … »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et murmura pour que personne ne puisse entendre.

« Ivan a reçu une lettre et …

- Moi aussi et alors ?

- Et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas de ses parents ! Drago, nous devons savoir ce qu'elle contient.

- Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Il faut rentrer dans sa chambre ! »

Drago eu un petit rire nerveux. Rentrer dans la chambre d'Ivan ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, Hermione était folle à lier !

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? C'est impossible de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle ne s'ouvre que s'il le désire. Si on est pas avec lui, on ne peut pas entrer. »

Hermione n'était pas sotte, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer tels qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Chaque chambre de leur salle commune ne s'ouvrait que si elle reconnaissait son propriétaire. La Gryffondor avait déjà sa petite idée pour tromper la porte magique de la chambre d'Ivan.

« Cher Drago Malefoy, connais-tu le polynectar ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, du polynectar …

- Est à ma portée. J'en ai fabriqué en 2ème année. Dans un mois nous seront fixés. Je vais te faire une liste des ingrédients qu'il faudra que tu « empruntes » au Professeur Rogue.

- Ca s'appelle pas du vol ?

- Appelle cela comme tu veux, il me faut ses ingrédients au plus vite ! »

Severus Rogue était le parrain de Drago. S'il lui disait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort - et qu'en plus la sécurité d'Elena en dépendait - peut être qu'il n'aurait pas à lui voler les ingrédients.

« Je m'occupe des ingrédients, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ce sera à toi de récupérer des cheveux de Lenikov.

- Elena et lui restent collés constamment. En cherchant un peu, j'en trouverai sur Elena. »

Alors qu'Hermione se levait et s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, Ron se dirigea vers elle, lui attrapa brusquement le bras et l'entraina hors du château.

« Ron, tu me fais mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Dois-je te rappeler qui est Drago Malefoy ?

- Ron, je ne suis pas stupide ! dit-elle en retirant son bras de son emprise. Et tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu es trop radical. »

Ron se sentit comme blessé et abandonné. Le préférait-elle à lui ? Hermione sentit que Ron était mal à l'aise. Elle l'enlaça pour le consoler.

« C'est toi que j'aime gros béta ! Et mes affaires avec Drago n'ont rien avoir avec ça. C'est pour Elena que je fais ça mais personne ne doit le savoir et personne ne doit s'en mêler surtout, ajouta-t-elle comme le prévenir de ne pas en parler à Harry pour qu'elle et Drago puissent agir tranquillement.

- Entendu. Je te promets d'être muet comme une tombe … - enfin, je vais essayer -. »

Elena avait fait comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione : comme si de rien n'était. Et effectivement, tout était redevenu comme avant.

Quand à Drago, il n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était rendu tout de suite chez le Professeur Rogue.

« Des ingrédients pour du polynectar ? Que comptes-tu faire avec du polynectar ?

- Si je te dis que c'est pour le bien d'Elena, tu me donneras ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

Severus se leva de la chaise de son bureau et s'avança vers son filleul.

« Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux faire sinon je ne te donnerai rien. Et si je sens que tu mens, j'ai du véritaserum en réserve, sache-le.

- Ivan aurait reçu une lettre d'un destinataire inconnu. Il faudrait qu'on se transforme en Ivan pour pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre et lire cette fameuse lettre. On pense que ça peut être une piste et si notre intuition est bonne, peut être que nous découvrirons quelque chose d'assez gros pour qu'Elena se rende compte qu'Ivan est un danger pour elle.

- « Nous » ? Qui ça « Nous » ?

- Moi et … Hermione Granger. »

Severus soupira.

« Potter et Weasley sont de la partie aussi ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Hermione est très intelligente, c'est un bon élément … mais en ce qui concerne les autres, ce sont des vrais boulets, ils seraient capable tout faire échouer. Tu as tout pour réussir mon cher filleul, sauf peut être ce que tu es venu chercher.

- Tu ne vas pas m'aidé ?

- Je vais faire mieux que ça, rien que parce que je déteste Mr Lenikov et que je n'aime pas qu'Elena le fréquente : du polynectar déjà préparé tu aimerais ? »

Drago cru que son anniversaire était venu avant l'heure.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu as déjà du polynectar prêt à l'emploi ?

- Je suis un professeur de potion, j'ai beaucoup de choses que tu n'imagines même pas. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'ingrédient essentiel : le cheveu humain.

- Hermione s'en charge. »

Severus Rogue s'en alla dans sa réserve et pris deux flacons de polynectar. Il les remit à Drago.

« Fais-y bien attention. Et sache que tu n'as qu'une heure.

- Entendu. Merci Severus.

- De rien. Mais que tout ceci reste entre nous. Si par malheur Granger et ses petits copains apprennent que je peux être un tant soit peut clément, c'est toi que j'étriperai.

Drago sourit à son parrain et sortit de son bureau. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Severus murmura un « Bonne chance », ils en auraient bien besoin.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

LilyPotterEvansWeasley: Merci beaucoup, une review comme celle là ça me fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira =) !

Ta Chan : Le voilà le chapitre que t'arrêtait pas de me réclamer :p ! Régale toi et dis moi ce que t'en pense ^^ !


End file.
